Empty Love
by ColbyLovesTacoBell
Summary: A girl not wanting to ever love again. Hurt, tired, lonely... She doesnt play by the rules. Until she meets a person who turns her life the other way around...
1. Thoughts

~Part 1: Thoughts~

I always thought love was the best feeling you could ever have...

Feeling warm hearted, safe, happy...

Those were false accusations...

They were lies in plain sight!

Love doesn't exist, nowhere to be found.

Not loved by ones family, by friends, by no one. Not loved by even ones parents.

People are just all liars! Play with ones feelings! Only to be fooled with the naked eye!

I was stupid.

I fell for it.

I was stupid enough to fall for their traps.

They promised they wouldn't hurt me.

They said they would stay.

What was it?

Lies?

Or just empty love?

*8:30am*

*¡Alarm!*

Skylar: What time is it?

*Yawns*

Skylar: Oh, ok. It's just 8:30...

Skylar: Wait?...

*Clears eyes*

Skylar: Shoot!!! I'm late!

~Thought~

Today's my first day ima ruin it! Shit! Fuck! Fuck my shit! Im late!

Reality

Skylar: Ok! Put this on! Ok!!!

Skylar: Where are the keys?!?!?!?!?

*Looks desperately for keys*

Skylar: Who moved them?!?!?!? Oh wait there they are

*Goes to car*

Skylar: ok! We in!

Skylar: Step one, ear buds in... CHECK!!! Step two, do whatever... CHECK! Lets go to work.

*Starts car*

Skylar: I'm faded! So lost! Im faded!!

*Singing while in the car*

[20mins pass]

Skylar: Ok im here shoot its 9:15!

*Walks into Dream Taster*

Bob: Your late Skylar...

*Continues reading newspaper*

Skylar: Im sorry! I was staying up all night studying and I-

Bob: I don't need to know your personal life, just wash your hands and start checking in orders.

Skylar: Yes sir

*Rolls eyes*

Bob: Oh Skylar!

~Thought~

Shoot he knows i rolled my eyes at him, STUPID!!

Reality

Skylar: Yes boss?...

*Smiles shyly*

Bob: We have a new employee, show him how to work here.

*Reads newspaper*

Skylar: Ok boss!

*Breathes in realif*

Bob: Don't think I didn't feel those eyes roll...

Skylar: I didn't

*Laughs nervously, goes behind counter*

Bob: Kids!

[9:30-Behind counter]

Skylar: I'm so dumb.

Skylar: Stupid! Stupid!

Stup-

Stranger: Why is such a pretty girl calling herself stupid?

Skylar: Oof!! I forgot there was someone here...

*Smiles in embarrassment*

Stranger: Dont need to get embarrassed.

Skylar: Im not!!!

Stranger: Fiesty!

Skylar: Hmph!

Starnger: Hey sorry

Skylar: I dont need ur pitty -_-

Stranger: Hey! sorry to get on the wrong foot... I'm-


	2. New beginning

Stranger: I-

Skylar: I dont need to know personal details.

Looks away*

Stranger: Well if we're working together then you kinda have to know my name..

Rolls eyes*

Skylar: Fine!

Stranger: I'm Jak-

Skylar: Jack! I knew it! You seem like a Jack!!!

Stranger: No!

Skylar: Its ok! You dont have to be ashamed of your name!

Stranger: Its Not jack! Its Jake!

Skylar: Ohh! You should've said so!

Jake: I was but you-

Skylar: Well Im going to start the work!!

Jake: What do I do?!?

Skylar: Clean tables! You can do that right pretty boy? Or you dont want to get your hands dirty?

Jake: Oof!! Nah! Give me that!

Grabs cloth*

Skylar: I would rather work alone -_-

~2 hours pass~

Jake: Ok I'm done!

Skylar: Me to...

Skylar: WELLLLLL!!! I am going out my shift is over! Cya!

Jake: Wait! So is mine! Wanna get lunch?!??!

Skylar: You look so desperate for me to say yes!

Laughs*

Jake: Your a pretty girl with a attiude!

Jake: Yes or no?!

Skylar: Finneee!! Im just going cause im hungry!

Jake: Nah! You just wanted to hang with me!

Hugs Skylar to tease her*

Skylar: Oh! No No No

Both laugh*

Skylar: Get off!

Jake: Never!!!

Both laughing*

Jake: I can tell we are gonna be great friends!

Skylar: Sure we are...

Skylar: Wait...

Jake: Yeah?..

Skylar: Where are we going?

Jake: Its a surprise

Does jazz hands*

Skylar: Fine but your paying!

~30mins pass~

Skylar: Where are we Jake?!?!!?

Jake: Well... Ummm...

Skylar: You lost us!!

Smacks Jake*

Jake: Ow! You smack hard!

Skylar: Stop talking amd search where we are!

Jake: Stop worrying so much! Lets just have fun!

Skylar: Its late and im hungry.

Jake: Do you get hangry?!

Skylar: JAKE!!!!!

Jake: Sorry, sorry.

~3hours pass~

gives irritated look*

Skylar: Lets just go anywhere.

Jake: Ya...

~15mins~

Employee: Ok so the lady here wants a cheeseburger with extra cheese and large fries with rasberry ice tea?

Skylar: Yes.

Employee: And you sir want a triple double barrle cheese burger with oninon rings with a coke?

Jake: Yes...

Employee: Your order will be out soon.

Jake: Thank you

Jake: Im sorry...

Skylar: Its ok.

Jake: You dont seem ok.

Skylar: Well i am so stop asking.

Jake: Fine. Tell me stuff about urself.

Skylar: Fine. Im 20. I have no parents. They abandoned me when I was one. I've been living in foster homes my whole life until now. And yea.

Smiles at jake*

Skylar: Is that good enough.

Smiles with an irritated look*

Jake: Damn. That was deep.

Skylar: Tell me about yourself...

Jake: Well Im...

Talked all night. Dropped Skylar off to her house. Good day, sorta...*


End file.
